


my forever home?

by fran_22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Past Abuse, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: mac is a 12 year old boy who is abused by his father he gose in to the foster systerm and ends up been put with a guy called jack who owns a ranch in texes after not having a wife or kids of his own jack has decied to foster kids to help them have a better life he just dont no that a blond hair boy can change his life forever.





	1. jack gets a foster kid

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys  
> i no thier are a few stoierys out thier with jack owning a ranch and having a young mac in them. in no way am i out to copy them they are brilliant books on thier own and i have read them meny times. i am form the uk and no very little about texes apart form its like a desert and has ranches. 
> 
> thier will be mentions of abuses in the book the past mentions of what mac went thew but i will put a warning at the begining of the chapters if its going to be mentioned. 
> 
> till jack learns to call him mac jack be calling him angus but im so used to wrghting mac in whats going on i cant be asked to change those bits lol sorry it keeps switching
> 
> i just hope you all in enjoy the story

it was 2am in the morning when jack recived a phone call asking if he would take a 12 year old boy in to his home. jack had said yes with out a second thought he had waited months since he was given the ok to become a foster perent to get his first kid and now it was happening he was rather nervouse. 

jack jumps out the bed and pulls on a t shirt and some joggers then gose and makes sure the spear room he had put aside for any child he may have was ready for them. he wanted them to feel as welcome as possible in his home, as he new some of these kids did not have good past. and somthing was telling him his 2am wake up call was not a good sign. 

30 mins later their was a knock on the door and a women stood with a boy who looked to be no older then about ten by her side and seamed to have a fasination with stering at the floor. 

"im sorry about this this is angus macgyver hes 12 we have no were else for him to go at shuch short notich"

"its fine come on in angus im jack" 

mac just looks at him and thats when jack noitches the boys black eye 

"heres his file everything u need to no should be in thier i got to go any problems my numbers in that file" said the sociale worker 

mac and jack watch her leave. then jack turns to look at the boy. he notiches how skinny the boy was and how dirty his hair was and how his cloths hung off him. jack had been surpised when the lady had said mac was 12. 

"you hungery or anything or a warm bath" said jack gently to the boy 

mac just looks at jack and shakes his head but jack dose catch him trying not to yawn plus macs stomch gorwls 

"how about this we have a nice quick shower get u in to some nice clean cloths then tuck you in to bed and ill bring you up some hot choloate and cookies." said jack gently 

mac just steirs at jack, jack notiches the surpised look on the kids face.

it took jack a while to convince mac that is was ok to shower and jack had to help him undress and wash as mac was just to weak to do it himself jack was shocked at all the cuts and bruises on his body he felt so angery that some one could do that to a child. jack put mac in one of his t shirts as he had deamed macs cloths all unsuitable it mean that jack had no undwear on but considering the t shirt went way past macs knees it didnt matter. he saw the surpsied look on macs face when he was told to get in to the bed and jack tucked him in and handed him the bear of the side. 

"this is for you its your new furry friend hes here to look after you like i am and hes yours to keep for ever" said jack 

"thank you" wispers mac so jack bearly huered it he saw the boy cuddle the bear close like it was the most preiouse thing in the world. it hurt jack to think this might be the only gift mac had ever recived. 

befor jack had reached the door way to head down stiers for some food and drink for mac he heared soft little snores coming form the bed he looked back and found mac asleep cudderling the bear close.

jack turns of the light and heads back to bed he looks at the clock and sees its only 3.30am and hes got a few more hours befor he has to be up and atend to the horses. jack felt like he had bearly been asleep when he was woken up by screaming coming from macs room. he leaps out the bed and turns on macs light finding mac thrashing about on the bed saying over and over again hell be a good boy. jack quickly pulls mac in to a hug wispering soothing things in to his ear while rubbing the boys back trying to get him to carlm down and wake up. when mac finally dose wake up he relises not that hes been hugged but hes woken jack up and 2 hes wet this mans bed he new jack had shown him kindness so far but it could be a trick to laure mac in to faulse pretneces. mac felt panick beging to rise. jack could feel and see macs panick and tryed to get the boy to carlm down but all mac kept reapting was that he was sorry and kept working himself up more. and befor jack had time to react he heared mac gag and mac thew up all over the both of them and the bed this just made mac shut down complelty. jack felt like he was out of his deapth here but he had learnt thew his dxs training and csi training how to handel situiations and had come across meny team mates who had panick attacks of some sort and new he had to use a gentla methed on the kid.


	2. the first day with jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abuses and vilaince only very sligly
> 
> i am trying to use american terms in this i do aploise if thier wroung as i am english and get all my terms form the tv and have picked up some from my pen pal.
> 
> also sorry im slow with updates i have helth issues what slow my updateing down.

nither him nor mac had got much sleep after that but jack didnt mind he new it must be hard for the kid. he made the boy a light breackfast at about 7 befor going to check on the horses he was happy to see that by the time he got back mac had eatern it. 

"i thought we could go in to town and get you some cloths and bits for your room if your feeling up to it" smiles jack 

mac just looks at jack like he had grown two heads in macs eyes he didnt need new cloths let alone deserve them same went for the stuff for his room "i got no money" he wispers

"u do no you can speek up i wount bute you" smiles jack " and u dont need money im the adult and im here to look after you and provived for you while your in my care" 

mac just nods he didnt get it he had kept the man up last night wet his bed thew up on the same bed plus the man himself and the man wanted to buy him stuff this could not be real. but when he looks at jack and sees jacks kind smile maybe it wount be bad. but mac new he counted get attached he new jack was just some guy who was taking him in for a bit till he could find some one who would want. 

once breackfast was all cleaned up and jack had found something that was just about sutiable for mac to wear out the cloths he had brought they were soon in the jeep heading to the mall. mac looked around at the aray of shops he counted remember ever been in a mall he might of done when his mum was alive but he counted remember. when they passed a toy shop on the way to the clothing store jack saw how macs eyes lit up as they saw the toys in the window and jack new he had to take the kid in thier once he was done. 

jack had read macs file that moring and had found out it was macs 13th birthday in a few weeks and form what the file had said mac was found in a small room with nothing but a filthy matress to lay on covered in cuts and bruises this had make jacks hart breack for the boy and want to show him love and kindness he also wanted to hurt macs so called dad as who could hurt a child espiely when its thier own. jack had decied he was going to spoile mac today and hopefullt over time mac would begin to trust him as mac was so quiet and reserved it worried jack.

mac was surpised at how meny cloths jack was picking out form him everything from underwear to coats jack was even letting mac have new shoes and even more then one pair. after trying on a few things they worked out mac was a small boys and had size 7 feet. jack even let him pick out what he wanted what included a lovely borwn leather jacket that he liked as soon as he saw it he had put it back when he saw the price of $30 but jack made him pick it up and put it in the cart. once they were done here jack takes mac in to a department store and lets him pick out what ever he wants to decorate the room with what jack seams to notich is all scince related so he sort of made a guess the kid was in to scince. 

once they had put all the stuff in the jeep mac went to get in as he thought they were going home 

"hey angus you want to go home all ready i thought we could maybe hang out here a bit longer maybe get a burger and shake and then i thought we could head to that toy store you saw and pick out a few bits i hear its some ones birthday in a few weeks" 

mac just looked at him was this for real was he actully going to be going in to a toy store and getting to choose toys and when did his birthday become so inportant it was just a day nothing speicle apart from his dad would tell him this was the day he should never have been born.

jack took mac to the best buger bar in the mall and told him to order what ever he wanted so mac decied after alot of thought and reasorance form jack it was ok to get what ever mac went for a backon burger and fries with a choloate milk shake. once it came he began to eat but about half way thew he was starting to stuggle he wasent use to loads of food and so far he had had breackfast today now he was having lunch. jack notiched that mac was starting to stuggle and didnt want the kid to make himself sick by forcing it down himself

"dont forch yourself to eat it if you cant i understand if you cant" said jack gently 

"sorry" wispered mac 

"hey nothingthing to be sorry for you got to get use to having lots of food again" 

mac just nods and waits for jack to finshes his. 

once down and the bill is paid they head to the toy store.

"get anything you want" said jack grabbing a trolly 

mac went straight to were the lego was he had always wanted to play with lego but had been told it was for good kids. jack meanwhile had grab like all the scince things he could find what looked good anoth for a 12 year old boy to want. he then grabed a few kid friendly games for his xbox so the kid could play on it. 

jack then went to find mac he saw the boy trying to decied what lego he would like but at the same time doing a little sqiuerm every now and again.

mac really needed to pee he hadent gone since this morning and he didnt have a stroung bladder to begin with and the milk shake had filled his bladder up quiet fast but he new better then to ask as if you ask you dont get and macs dad had ever only let him use the bathroom twice a day but then mac would only have one glass of water to last him a whole day sometimes 2 depending on his dads mood. mac new he would have to try and hold it till he got home. 

"found anything you like" said jack coming up to him 

mac just nodds 

"well put it all in the cart along with anything else u want" smiles jack 

just as mac moved to put the lego in the cart his bladder failed him mac hadent relised form all the abuses he had recived it would cause him any damage mac looks up at jack with frighten eyes scared of what jack would do to him. jack was shocked at first seening the kid wet himself but then pulled himself out of his daze in order to help mac.

"angus its ok why dont we go get you cleaned up it was just an accident these things happen" said jack gently 

"im sorry" sobs mac tears falling down his face 

"nothing to be sorry about" jack asked one of the store people to look after thier cart and jack takes angus to to toielts to clean up on the way he dose stop to buy the kid some dry cloths

mac just lets jack clean him up not even looking at the man 

"do u need to go anymore or shall we go finsh toy shopping" said jack 

mac shakes his head " i still get toys i was bad" 

"you wernt bad as i said accidents happen and you dont get punished for them and when u need the toielt just ask i dont matter were we are what were doing its ok to ask" said jack trying to reasure the kid. 

mac just nodds and lets jack take him back to the toy store were they grab the cart again and add books and contrusctions kits and raceing cars to it befor jack finally decieds they have anoth and they go pay. 

an hour later their back home and jack is helping mac put everything away in his room. as jack looks around he cant believe that a little over 24 hrs ago this room looked just liked a guest room now it looked like a little boys dream room.


	3. will mac make friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac has a bad week and by the week end he is really tried but he meets to people who intregiue him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say thank you for all the lovley comments this book has recived so far it means alot :) 
> 
> please let me no what you think of riley and bozzer interaction with mac

mac had had a bad week for one he had wet the bed every night witch lead to jack getting him a matress portector alot of tears form mac saying he was sorry and on top of everything mac was really tried. mac had also had a few day time accidents but jack put these down to mac still getting familer with his surondings and needed more time to settle in. jack wasent pushing mac to go to school yet he wanted the boy to be fully confitable here befor he thew him in the deep end with school. plus the boy did alot of reading and neardy scince stuff so it wasnet like he was missing out on much. 

the week end was soon here and jack normaly gives rideing lessons he told mac he could come along and meet some of his sudents as some of them were close to his age. mac just nodded he didnt like been around kids his own age as they didnt like him and he counted rememeber the last time any one his own age actully wanted to be near him let alone talk to him. 

the first few lessons mac just watched form the fence then he saw a boy and girl turn up who looked around his age lathing and jokeing with each other he thought they could be a couple. when they saw mac they smiled at him and came over mac tenced waiting for somthing bad to happen but it never did.

"angus you can open your eyes they wount hurt you this is riley and bozzer two of my top students and same age as you well will be once youve had your birthday" says jack gently "boozer,riley this is angus hes my foster son" 

"hi dude" said bozzer 

"hi" smiles riley 

"you rideing with us today" askes boozer 

mac shakes his head hes never been on a horse and didnt think jack would allow him on one after the man had to clean his sheets all week 

"you can if you want angus these two can trot on thier own and i can help u learn ur horse if you like" 

angus nodds. jack saddles up a horse for angues while riley and bozzer sadle up thier normal ones then jack leads them in to training area. mac is hanging on to his rains for dear life the horse feels so high up and feels like its going really fast even thought its only doing a slow walk around the perimiter. angus keeps looking at riley and bozzer as they gallop round and do a few jumps. 

"dw you wount be doing that for a long time not till you look like you can relax on a horse for a long time. just remember if your nice to the horse the horse be nice to you and starlight here is as gentle as they come" said jack 

mac just nodds. after a while mac dose start to realx and jack smiles 

once the hour session is up its lunch time and jack decieds to inivte riley and bozzer to have lunch with them so mac can make some friends. once lunch is over and mac has learnt that riley and bozzer are just good friends and they seam nice, mac gose over to his lego hes building hes trying to build a working pump what moves water jack dont see why as you can turn the tap on and get water but if the kids happy then hell let him build it. 

riley and bozer go over to mac both intrested in what hes doing for a 12 year old he maybe quiet but from what hes building it looks like some one with seriouse brain power can build.   
riley starts asking mac all sorts of questions and to jacks surpised the kid actully answers them he has no idear what hes going on about but the kid is actully talking. and even bozzer who looks puzzled is trying to ask meaning full questions. 

jack smiles then contuines to clear away the lunch stuff it wasent long befor he heared crying and running up the stiers and macs bedroom door slam shut. jack quikly turns round looking at the two kids left stering after mac 

"we didnt do anything one minit he was talking to us and the next minit he just burt in to tears and ran for it" said bozzer 

"its fine hes still getting use to his surroundings" 

riley then notiches somthing "err jack i think he may have had an accidnet the floor were he was standing now has a puddle" 

"dam it" jack wasent mad at mac he just didnt get why the kid didnt leave to use the bathroom or maybe it was because riley and bozzer were new people. 

jack heads up stiers and finds mac curled up in a corner sobbing his heart out 

"im sorry im sorry i didnt mean to embrass you they wount want to come here again im sorry i lost you bussiness" sobs mac working himself up 

"mac its fine you have not lost me bussiness and those two are good kids they probally wounted have notiched and if they have theve already forgotton" said jack gently pulling mac in to a gently hug jack feels mac tence then relax a bit 

"how about u go and get cleaned up and ill find us a movie to watch as my next client not till later this afternoon" 

mac just nodds

while mac gose for a shower jack heads back down stiers he notiches 2 things one riley and bozzer are still here and r now oupping his tv and 2 the puddle is all cleaned up. 

"now who told u u could watch me tv" he smiled 

"come on jack we want to make sure angus is allright and cheer him up if he comes down" 

"fine but u better tell ur mums your gonna be here" 

"jack mum nose im here every saterday anyways she says hi by the way and wants to no when ur coming over for dinner" smiles riley 

"when angus is more settled in" said jack 

jack and rielys mum had been best firneds in high school and had even dated a few times but it had never worked out but they always remianed friends. reiley was like a daughter to him and boozer he was rileys best firend since kindergarden.

"i told angus well watch a film so pick a good one ok and ill go find some snacks" said jack 

30 mins later mac comes down washed and dressed very quiet and withdrawn form his accidnet and was surpised that riley and bozzer were still here 

"they wanted to stay and make sure u were ok and watch the flim with us is that ok" smiles jack patting the seat next to him 

mac nodds and sits down jack pulls mac close cudderling the boy in to his side trying to get him to relax. jack nose it will take time but hopefully jack wount let him down like other people have


	4. jack messes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were jack has a bad day and takes it out on mac will jack be able to save his and macs gorwing father foster son relation ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shouting and swearing in this 
> 
> wow 2 updates in one day i got this idear sunddely in my head and just had to wright it hope its ok.

a few weeks now had passed and mac was slolwy begining to trust jack more and more and was slowy getting to no riley and bozzer. it was a few days befor his birthday and for some reason this year mac was feeling excited. unknown to mac jack had a bad start to his day some one had left a gate open so some of the horses had got out and jack had to go rond them up on top of the the jeep had stoped working and a few of the work men had called in sick so jack was pratically doing everything himself apart form the 2 work hands who handent phoned in sick. 

mac was doing some of his chorse that jack had set him not anything bad just like clean his room do the dishes and some hoovering while hoovering thought he knocked the table with some of jacks pictuers on it and one of them went crashing to the floor just as jack walked in to see the glass smash ever were 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" snaps jack 

mac jumps he had never heared jack shout befor and it reminded him of his dad

"i..i...i" stammers mac unable to get the words out 

"SPIT IT OUT BOY" 

but befor mac could say anything his bladder betrays him 

"FOR GOD SAKE ANGUS HAVENT YOU LEARNT TO CONTROLL THAT YET YOU DO NO WE HAVE PERFECTULY GOOD BATHROOMS YOU CAN USE YOUR 12 FOR FUCK SAKE" 

macs body trmebles tears fall down his face he never thought jack would shout at him like this. jack had always been so kind and gently and understand if he had an accident or knocked somthing over or spilt somthing. but maybe he had got to much for jack and jack was now fed up of him. 

"JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU" snaps jack 

mac fleds form the room and straight into his bedroom he dosent brother stripping himself of his soild cloths instead he grabs the rucksack jack had got him and puts in a clean out fit and some pjs also the teddy bear jack had given him on the first night he came here. he then puts his laptop and phone on the desk knowing he wounted be allowed to keep them when been sent away he hoped jack wounted mind him taking the set of cloths and pjs when he gose he was leaving everything esle. he gose and sits on the floor undernith his window waiting for jack to come up and tell him his soical worker is here to come take him some were else hes not wanted. 

meanwhile downstiers jack is carfuly cleaning up the broken picture frame and then macs puddle befor going to get himself a cup of coffee to carlm down its been a bad long morning and he was hopeing the afternoon would be better. after his coffee jack was beginning to feel alot carlmer and relation was begining to dawn on him but befor he could do anything about it fread the stable hand knocked on the door and said one of the horses had injoured them selfs and it would requier the vet. 

jack didnt get back in till gone 9 that evening he soon relised the house was earliey quiet and soon the events of that day came flooding back to him he rushed up to macs room and the site broke his heart mac was tremberling undernith his bedroom window clutching at his backpack still in the wet cloths form earlie. jack notiched mac jumped when jack came in what broke his heart even more. 

"im sorry i didnt mean to breack it and i didnt no i had to go but ive been trying to do better im sorry i failed you but im ready to go when my social worker gets here" mac blutered out 

jack just looked at the kid and tears fell down his face what surpised mac 

"im sorry kid i had a bad day things went very very wroung and i took it out on you and i shounted have. i never ment what i said it was a woung place wroung time moment. you didnt deserve any of it and you dont deserve me to look after you with the way i snaped at you but i would like a second chance u dodnt deserve to be yelled at your such a good kid" 

mac just nodded tears falling down his own face

"now how about we get you in to some clean cloths and order a pizza or somthing i dont no about you but im hungery" 

mac jut nodds again 

jack feels more bad when he helps mac clean himself up and sees the rashes what have formed he noses its his fault and hes gonna make it up to the kid and show him hes not a scarey guy like his dad was. jack was thinking maybe he should invest in some protection for mac or see what a doctor says just incase its medical but what ever it is jacks gonna be thier for the kid 

jack lets mac order what ever he wants even thought it looks like they could be eating left over pizza for a week. jack nose its going to take a lot fo mac to trust him again and not just a pizza but jacks willing to work on that.


	5. the doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack gets mac some help as he really wants to show mac he cares about him espicley after the incodent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny mention of what his dad did to him

even a week after the incodent jack felt like he was treading on egg shells with mac. he just wanted to show mac that he cared for him even after his miss hap of shouting at him. jack decied to get mac a doctors apoiment he explained over the phone to the recpnist what was going on and she put him down for a scan as well. 

the day came when jack had to take mac to the docs mac was dreading this he hated doctors not that hed ever been to one since his mum had deid and that he was greatful for as the thought terffied him what if he never came home. 

"angus u need to drink all that water and you cant go toielt till after youve been scanned" said jack gently he could see the worry in macs face 

"dw it be all ok i wount leave ur side unless u want me to" 

"will it hurt" wispers mac 

"no they just put some jelly on u and rub a carma wand on you to see your insides" 

mac just nodds 

jack packs some spear cloths for mac just incase 

by the time jack was parking up at the clinc mac could bearly sit still 

"5 mins angus and then it be a few minits and then it be all over and you can go" said jack 

mac just nodds it was beginning to hurt with trying to hold it. 

by the time mac was called in he was close to tears jack rubs his back letting mac no he was thier for him. mac found this a bit conferting as this kind of remmebred him of his dad tourching him. 

jack helped mac on to the table and the doctors started the scan as the doctor pressed down mac could feel his contorl slipping and he felt himself leacking in to his boxers he trys to sqeeses his tights toghter but he counted as the doctor was still proding and poking him with that stick thing.

"not much longer angus just this bit now" said the doctor " your doing so well" 

a few seconds later " all done you can go toilet now" smiles the doctor 

angus new if he tryed to get up he would wet. 

"its ok if you cant make it" said jack gently knowing why mac probally hasent moved " ive got some bits here for you and you wount be in trouble but shall we try anyways" 

mac just nodds jack manges to get mac off the table and the flood gates open mac just brust in to tears.

jack gose and helps mac clean up and try and carlm him down befor they sit and talk with a doctor. by the time they come out the bathroom macs puddle had gone and the doctor was sitting at his desk waithging for them. they both sit down in the chairs by his desk. 

"well ive had a look over angus scans and his bladder is under developed and damaged alot from what you told my nurse during the scan mr dalton and i would surgest some protection for angus here day and night you can get ones what look like normal undwear very adsobant and discreat you can ither by them in shops or in bulk online" 

mac just looks at his feet he new no one would want to adopt a kid who counted control his bladder and jack certainally wounted want the trouble or the expence he was just a burden to everyone he new jack had probally already messaged his socaile worker to come and get him. hed already upset jack the other week and even thought jack said it was fine mac wasent sure. and now this mac new he wasent destened for happyness he just had to get out of here befor things got viliant a life on the streets didnt seam so bad. plus it was best to get out befor having another disapoting birthday.


	6. mac makes a desion

once leaving the doctors office jack made a quick stop off at a pharmacey and picked up what they needed for mac mac stayed in the car jack just thought the kid was embrassed about been seen getting the things. once home jack hands them to mac and tells him to go put one on and see how they feel. mac just nodds he did notich his soical worker wasent thier yet but he new she would be thier soon macs soon back down with his new undwear on undernith his joggers. 

"how they feel" asks jack 

"fine" wispers mac 

"u sure not to tight or rubbing" says jack 

mac shakes his head

"thats good then and u cant even tell u got them on" he smiles 

mac just nodds for the rest of the day mac feels on tender hooks jack has asked him a few times if he needs a change mac was horrfied that jack would think mac would use one on purpse maybe jack was trying to catch him out how meny he would use in a day see if he was wasting jacks money. also he was still waiting to see if he was been sent away he hated this uneasyness feeling least with his dad he new were he stood with jack he really didnt. 

2 days came and went and mac counted believe he was still here it was 4 days till the day he turned 13 not that it mattered but in his mind he counted cope with been in a house were he was unwanted and knwoing he ment nothing. he always wanted to no what it was like to have a loving home were he could have a birthday party and family days out and even christmas but now he was in that new home even tempery he has messed up. 

mac had made a desion in his mind it was the best ever and also he didnt think it would hurt jack one bit. how wroug mac was. 

at night once mac new jack was fast asleep he gets up and grabs the ruck sack jack had got him and put in a few bits including the bear he hadent took much just a few of his specile undwear and a jumper incase he got cold and a book to read he then snuck down stiers and grab 2 bottles of water and some crips as he new crips had a long use by date on them and he could ration them till that date. he then snuck out in to the darkness he gave the rance one last look befor heading out in to the cool dark night. 

mac didnt stop walking he had no clue were he was going but he new it had to be some were, some were he wounted be found

mac walked till he saw the sun coming up he had no clue were he was as he hadent been here befor or visted any places befor like been on jacks ranch was really exciting for him but he had ruined that. why counted he be a good boy so he have nice things then boys like him didnt deserve nice things thats what his dad always told him thats why his mum had gone she counted face mac as he was a disapoiment. mac tryed to keep his tears at bay while he found some sculdid shelter to hide out in he was well hidden and as long as he didnt make a noise he new he wounted be found. maybe it should of been him to go and not his mum then his dad would be happy and jack wounted of had to waste his time and money on him. jack would just be working with his horses and not having a mac to worry about. 

when jack woke up he felt thier was somthing off but he counted tell what he gose about his morning routine then sees to his horses befor coming back to do breackfast then calling mac down he was a bit worried when mac didnt aprear he called again thinking the boy hadent heared him. but still no mac jack quikly headed to macs room taking the stiers 2 at a time and pushing open his bedroom door first thing he notiches is thats macs bed has not been slept in and his bears not thier ither it also comes to his attion his rucksack has gone. 

this worries jack why has the kid gone nothing had happend since that one time and he thought that was all staightend out. also were would he go. jack felt like such a bad perent how could he have not seen this coming he was here to help mac feel at home and instead he had made him feel like he needed to run away. 

jack decied he had to go out and look for mac he rung bozer and riley and asked if they had seen him and if they could keep an eye out for him they both agreed and even said thier go out out looking. jack rounded up some of his work hands and they were sent out to look for mac but by night fall thier had been no sign of the kid and jack was getting worried he had alert macs soicale worker who assured him that it was nothing jackc had done it was quiet common for foster kids to run away and even one agument dosent make him a bad perent. the police had also been put on alert. 

another 2 days had gone by and still no sign of mac jack went out every day looking for him he bearly slept as he new every second counted. what if the kid was hurt or somthing. the eve of macs birthday jack decorted the house and put out presents just incase mac came home but nothing this just broke jacks hart. 

it wasent for another week till riley was pony trecking thew the woods she normaly didnt always stick to the trail and today was no diffent. at first she thought she heared someone been sick but who would be thowing up in the middle of no were she got closer and the sound came again as she turned the corner she saw a boy her own age weekly leaning agisnt a tree thowing up what little he had in his stomch. 

riley pulls out her phone 

"jack ive found him"


	7. jack trys to help mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack and mac talk about him running away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it was time for a bit of fluff

when jack heared those words he counted belive it he tells riley to stay with him and hell be thier as soon as he can.

jack most of broke alot of speed limits to get to were riley had told him mac was he was not happy when he had to leave the truck and do the rest on foot but he soon saw rileys horse then riley with a shacking pail mac

"angus thank god" said jack pulling the kid in to a hug "ive been so worried ive not stoped looking for you non of us have" 

mac looks at jack and sees tears in the mans eyes and surpised the guy is hugging him and not screaming at him. 

"me sorry" wispers mac 

"its ok well talk about it all when we get home and dont worry what ever you tell me about why im not going to judge you i just want to help you are you able to walk or i can carry you" said jack gently "and please dont just say what you think i want to here i want to help you and look after you"

befor mac answers he thows up 

"oh dear i think fending for your self youve picked up a bug" said jack easily picking up mac and carrying mac and his ruck sack back to the car with riley following on her horse 

"ill let everyone no hes been found" 

"thanks riley why dont you and bozer come over later for a movie night ill even get in a take out of your choice im gratful for you finding him" 

"im glad hes been found and sure we can get to no angus better" smiles riley 

once home jack decieds the first thing to do was give mac a bath then feed him. he was shocked to find the cut in macs side what looked badly infected

"how did you do that have to get the doctor to come look at it" 

"feel over and caught it on a tree branch i did try and keep it clean" said mac tears falling down his face

"hey its ok u tryed your best" 

once mac was washed and clean cloths on him and was eating jack rings the doctor who agrees to come out and look at mac

"now do you mind telling me why you ran away i dont mind what you say i just want to make sure your happy here thats the most inporant thing and ill do what ever i can to make it happen" says jack gently 

mac looks at his feet

"i dont want to make you mad and i keep messing up and making more trouble for you" 

"you never make me mad that one time was my fault remember" 

mac nodds

"also how you making trouble for me" 

"you had to buy me cloths and u even brought me toys but then i make more expencne for you by having to have protection and i no its expensive thats y u keep asking if ive used it to see how much money im wasting i dont use them on purpose sometimes it just happens and i just want to be a good boy then i hear that name angus and it remind me of him and reminds me im a bad boy and i dont deseve your kindness as all i do is mess up" sobs mac all his emtions breacking free 

jack scoops mac in to a hug macs still getting use to the hugs but he thinks he likes them he sobs in to jacks top. jack rubs macs back.

"before i say anything if you dont want to here your name what would you like to be called instead"

"can i be called mac by grandad use to called me that" 

"of corse mac it is" smiles jack "now mac i love looking after you and as an adult i dont mind spending money on you its my job to look after you as a perent and to make sure you have everything in your life and that includes anything you need for a medical issues" 

"but your not my perent my mum died my dads going to jail and you were just dump with me" 

"i was not dumped with you i wanted to foster a child some one as speicle as you to make thier lives better and i was lucky anoth to have you come to me" said jack 

mac nodds 

the door bell gose 

"that will be the doctor to come check you over" 

mac just nodds

mac clung to jack the whole time 

"hes got an infection whats casuing a slight fever but ill clean the wound and well give him some antiboctics and hell be as good as new" says the doctor 

mac crys all the way thew the cleaning but jack just holds him close then he takes the first antibitic the doctor had left for him when he left and jack tucks him up on the sofa just as bozer and riley arive 

"we brought angus a gift" said riley 

"its mac now" said jack 

"well we brought mac a gift" smiles bozer handing it to mac 

mac looks at it then looks inside the bag and finds a stuffed horse. he takes it out and hugs it 

"now your bear has his own horse" smiles riley 

"thank you" says mac showing a small smile 

"thats very kind of you both thank you" says jack " now why dont you 3 pic a flim and ill go order chinese is that ok with everyone" 

"yes" they all say


	8. macs birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its macs birthday and jack wants to make it a good one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also happy birthday to lucas till who plays macgyver whos 29 on saterday :) i was actully going to post this chapter on his actully birthday as it just fell in with good timemings but with my birthday been tomorrow im really excited to shear this chapter with you now as this chapter is supper fun and fluffy :)

3 days later mac wakes up to a day he dreads every year his birthday. he gets up and dose his normal morning routine of chaging his wet pull up and getting dressed in to confery clothing as hes still on rest till his side is full healed. the first thing he notiches is when he gose down stiers thiers balloons on the walls and were his normal cerical is thier is pancakes choloate chip to be percise mac was so surpsied. 

"happy birthday mac" smiles jack 

"thank you" 

"so i was thinking we could go check on the horses then go in to town to get some shopping" said jack as casulry as he could 

"sounds good" said mac quietly he didnt no why he expected this birthday to be any diffent maybe because jack was nice but hey thier was balloons and he was having pancakes. 

soon they were heading to the stables mac would help feed the horses at the moment but he counted do any of the liffeting things. mac was surpised when he walked in to the stable with jack and saw the ranch hands in thier and riley and bozer holding up a happy birthday banner one of the ranch hands was holding rains to a horse mac had never seen befor

riley then takes the rains and leads it towords mac 

"happy birthday mac meet starlight ur own horse" smiles riley

mac looks at jack 

"yep every kid needs thier own horse"

"thank you but..." 

"no buts" said jack he could sence what was coming but he didnt want mac to ask about if he left were would starlight go and how he shouldent get to atached. "why dont u go and say hello" 

mac gose slowly and storkes her he instelly likes her just worried shed be taken form him like everything else nice. 

mac found it odd when bozer and riley got in the truck to come to town with them. but he new riley was like family to jack and bozer was her best firned. what was even more odd was when jack drove thew town and parked up at a wear house at a bussiness park it wasent till mac got out the car he saw the signs for lazzer tag. 

he looks at jack 

"it wounted be a birthday with out some lazzer tag" 

lazzer tag was so much fun and bozer and riley had asked some other class mates to come and make up teams mac was amazed all these people were thier for him and the pizza and cake after words was amzing mac counted stop smiling even thought deep down this wounted last for ever he still counted stop the happyness form showing. jack was so happy to see mac been a kid and actully been happy. and if anyone had notiched macs pull up sticking out form time to time they hadent said anything to him. mac was amazed when when jack anounded present time and he was led to a table piled with presents

mac was even more amazed when he was told he could open them this day was getting better and better but thier had to be a catch. he mostly got legos and books form his new class mates but he was happy as he loved both of these and he went round thanking everyone with the help of bozer and riley who had took on the role of macs protectors in a way. 

mac was a bit sad by the time it was time to go as he counted remember ever having a better birthday.

once back at the ranch after dropping riley and bozer off jack led mac in to the livingroom were thier was some more prents for him from jack and jacks familey he hadent met yet. 

"but ive had presents" said mac 

"hey its your birthday and its ur 13th thats a speilce time in a young mans life and u deserve to be showed in gifts" smiles jack 

mac just blushes he dosent no what to say 

when mac thinks everything has been open jack hands him an enverlope mac looks at it then opens it he sees papers inside he pulls them out he sees the word adotion on them. he looks at jack shocked 

"id love you to be my son if youred let me" smiles jack 

"yes" smiles mac thowing his arms round jack in a cuddle what surpised jack 

"thats good then ill ring your sociale worker tomorrow and well get the ball rolling" 

mac just nodds jack didnt think he had seen a smile so big. to mac this was the best birthday ever.


	9. the beginning of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its took so long to get a chapter out ive not been well and been reading everyone elses work instead to keep me going till i was able to wright again. 
> 
> wrighting still may be slow as now cold wether has hit it makes my hands really hurt so tyoing is really hard but ill try my best :)

the summer was soon flew past and the adoption was still going thew mac had sort of settle in to life at the ranch but was still very nervouse and tryed to please but jack was glad they were makeing progress even if it was slow. he alos spent alot of time rideing starlight and going out with riley and bozer. 

jack had decied that he should take mac out for some school surplies as the kid had none

"mac get ready were going out were going to get you your bits for school as you start in 2 days" said jack 

"its fine i dont need anything youve got me anoth all ready" 

"hey weve talked about this" siad jack "and you have nothing for school and i want to make sure your ready for it"

mac nodds. 30 mins later theier at the mall looking for school surplies 

"anything you want just put it in the cart" said jack 

mac starts putting naything what had sceince related to it on it jack smiles when he sees it all he loves how much macs in to sceince. 

mac looks worried when he sees jack put some more pull ups in the cart 

"dont worry no one will no apart form bozer and riley and the school nurse of corse as she will have spears and thier be hidden under your normal boxers and your going to be in all the same classes as bozer at least so you will no some one plus you got permission to leave lessons when yo need to" 

mac just nodds 

"if you find it overwhelming you can always get them to ring me and ill come and get you" 

"thank you" says mac but he wasent intending to cause any trouble or show any weakness. 

*2 days later*

mac bearly ate his breackfast he was so nervouse about school so jack put some snacks in his bag and gave him lunch money he then drops mac of at school were bozer and riley were waiting for him 

"have a good day and you no were i am if you need me" said jack giveing mac a hug befor mac got out the car 

mac headed slowy over to bozer and riley nervouse was an understament to how he felt right now he felt like he could thow up him and school had never got on well not neserily school but the poeple in it. he never had any friends in school so it was odd to have riley and bozer by his side but even thought he felt that they liked him and he had met alot of his class mates at his birthday but what if they were just been nice to him for jacks sake as hes nose hes not friend material so he new when he walked thew those doors his biggest secreat would probally get reveld bozer and riley would go off and hed be left alone


End file.
